


Jealousy Thy Name is Otabek

by NoGoodinGoodBi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I low-key ship Yuri/Seung-Gil, Jealous!Otabek, Jealousy, M/M, SUPER LATE, Some self indulgent fic, Supposed to be on otayuri week, first fic, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodinGoodBi/pseuds/NoGoodinGoodBi
Summary: Otabek considered himself a pretty decent guy; he had good manners, a gentle voice, a pacifist at heart.Not to mention he had a beautiful, perfect, boyfriend, who may or may not be Yuri Plisetsky, Three time gold medalist, and skating legend. But that's beside the point.Yeah Otabek's the good guy alright, but why does he feel like punching someone in the face?





	Jealousy Thy Name is Otabek

Otabek wasn’t the jealous type. Of course he wasn’t, he was calm and collected; anyone with eyes could see that. He wouldn’t just suddenly lash out to someone just because someone got closer than 5 meters to his boyfriend. He just wasn’t that type of guy.

So why was he suddenly feeling murderous just because Seung Gil-Lee of Korea was being all buddy-buddy with his boyfriend, three-time gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky?

They weren’t doing anything, just casually talking. And smiling. And maybe a little laughing…Okay maybe they were doing something, but it isn’t enough reason to melt a guy with his glare!

Of course, he found it weird that his Yura was being civil with someone, much less laughing with them. What’s weirder is that, that them wasn’t him; his boyfriend and best friend of exactly 2 years and 3 months.  
So here he was now, thinking of about 69 elaborate plans to eliminate this sudden competitor while simultaneously doing a triple quad and trying (and failing) to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

Wait…was Seung fucking Gil’s arm inching closer to his Yura’s shoulder? Hell no. He was just about to go there and show just how calm and collected he could be until he heard his name being called.

“Otabek!” Viktor shouted across the other side of the rink, beckoning him over. Otabek quickly glanced back and noticed that both Yura and Seung were staring at him.

‘Oh so now you notice me.’ He thought bitterly.

Ignoring them, he skated towards Viktor and noticed that the man was wearing his ever-existent heart shaped smile; making him slightly more bitter.

‘No one should be this happy.’ He thought again, looking back at the two laughing skaters.

“Otabek? Are you alright?” Viktor asked which snapped Otabek back into the real world (and not the world where he was burying Seung 10 feet beneath the ground).

“Oh. Of course, why do you ask?” Otabek replied, turning around to face the older man; completely missing the concerned look Yuri sent his way.

“Ah. It’s just that I keep noticing that you look distracted. Did you and Yurio fight?” The other man asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“No. I’m fine.” Otabek answered, moving to get off the ice.

“I’m not that old to not see that you are not fine, you know.” Viktor said, watching as the younger skater sat down on the bench and proceeded to take off his skate. Said man said nothing, choosing to stay silent.

Viktor sighed and sat down on the bench, putting a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it; but I want you to know that I care about you and Yurio very much. I’m here if you need someone to talk to.” He said reassuringly. Otabek sighed again and reluctantly replied, “Okay.”

A grateful smile fixed itself on Viktor’s face. Grabbing the Kazakh’s arm, he pulled him up and said, “Come on. Let’s drink something to wind us down, yeah?”

———————-OTAYURI——————————–

So that’s how Otabek, Hero of Kazakhstan, the dark horse, found himself half-drunk with his boyfriend’s mentor at a nearby club, spilling his woes out.

“I just don’t get it. I mean, it’s Yura! And that’s Seung Gil! They’re-” Otabek paused to down his own shot. “Them! I’ve never even seen them together before. When did they even meet?” He sulked, filling up his glass again.

“Do you want me to answer that?” His companion asked, watching the usually composed and quiet skater with no small amount of amusement (and maybe taking a few pictures here and there). The guy in question, nodded after a moment. 

“They met in a competition about 3 or 4 years ago, back in France.” Viktor raised an eyebrow as he saw Otabek’s jaw clench at the mere mention of- OH. The city of love, of course; he shook his head slightly but continued nonetheless. “Seung Gil was just starting as a professional skater back then. At first they were ignoring each other, then Yurio mentioned something about how cats are the best, which Seung Gil found somewhat offensive because according to him, “Why? Because they scratch your face and ruin your couch? Psh. Dogs are so much better.” So that started the arguments between them, which then later turned into a mutual understanding about hating other people and liking the same bands and teenage stuff.” He finished, drowning his glass like a pro.

Otabek was silent for a moment, glaring at his now empty shot glass. “So…what was their relationship?” He asked reluctantly.

Viktor shrugged, handing another bottle to Otabek. “I’m not really sure but they were pretty close. If I remember correctly, Seung is the first skater Yurio cheered for. It was really quite a shock for everyone.” He chuckled slightly, remembering the other skaters’ shocked faces; noticing the way Otabek’s hand tightly gripped the bottle he handed. “Double the shock when Seung cheered for Yurio too,” Viktor was pretty sure the bottle was going to break if Otabek didn’t ease up.

It was making him all the more giddy.

“Those two were practically inseparable, you know? We even caught them laughing their heads off! Man that was a shocker. And when the competition was over, Seung won bronze, I think? I saw them eating at a nearby restaurant; celebrating I guess.” He grinned as Otabek downed the whole bottle in one go and raised his hand to order another one.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure I saw them hug it out when it was time for them to go. Even saw a few tears escape Yurio. But of course, that’s just what I saw so I’m not sure. I was pretty far away.” He shrugged again, drinking his own glass casually.

“So…they were pretty close huh?” Otabek replied, going back to glaring at his again-empty glass.

“Of course. They were very fond of each other.-“ Viktor paused. “I might even go as far as to say that they were closer than anyone else.” He added with a barely concealed smug grin.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Otabek as he stood up. “Thank you for this but I really need to go. Goodbye.” He said quickly, taking out his wallet and putting a few bills on the table, because he might be more than half drunk but God damn it he had manners.

He left before Viktor even had the chance to say goodbye. The latter laughing quietly to himself and dialing up his fiancé’s number.

“You won’t believe what just happened…”

——————————————————————–  
OTAYURI  
——————————————————————–

So now Otabek was walking (stomping) down the hallway of the rink, eyes dark and face set hard but he was stopped when he saw both the objects of his affection and anger round up around a corner.

Yuri finally took his eyes off Seung Gil (who he was talking just seconds ago, now ignoring what the older man was saying) and looked at Otabek, eyes flashing with shock then concern.

“Beka? Where were you? We were just about to come looking for you?” He asked walking closer to his fuming boyfriend.

“Hey…Are you drunk?” he asked after leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Said guy just ignored him and continued to glare at the now approaching Korean. “Beka?”

“Is there a reason why your boy toy is glaring at me?” Seung Gil asked, glaring back.

“Lee!” The Russian exclaimed after hearing his friend call his boyfriend his ‘boy toy’. 

Otabek growled and stalked forward, glaring viciously at the taller skater. “Stay away from my boyfriend you asshole!” he ground out.

Seung’s eyes flashed angrily as he glared back at the Kazakh. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t act stupid! I’m telling you to stop flirting with Yuri!” Otabek answered, ignoring the distressed kitten pulling at his arm.

“WHAT? I don’t know how stupid you are, but don’t go accusing me of something I didn’t do.” Seung countered, ignoring his friend’s pleading face and moving closer to his enemy.

Otabek wasn’t a violent person but fuck that, he was fucking furious, so of course the only logical thing to do was punch the annoying, ugly face in front of him.

——————————————————————–  
OTAYURI  
——————————————————————–

So now he found himself in the infirmary of the ice rink while his coach was talking to some staff or manager, trying to not get them banned or kicked out.

“That was stupid.” His boyfriend stated, dabbing an ice pack on his much bruised cheek. Man, he didn’t expect the guy to pack such a punch.

“I know.” He answered, wincing slightly at the pain on his face.

“Then why’d you do it?” Yuri asked, though he was only greeted with silence. “Otabek.” He called firmly.

Said skater sighed and looked away, “I was jealous.” He whispered quietly.

“What was that? Speak up.” Yuri ordered pressing the ice pack a little harder. Otabek flinched away but still did not look up.

“I was jealous.” He said a little louder. 

“Oh.” Yuri exclaimed softly, trying (and failing) to calm his blush by clearing his throat. “Why?”

Otabek groaned feeling like an interrogated criminal, ‘might as well get it over with.’ He thought and sighed.

“I saw you two were very close and I don’t know it just feels…off. So I asked Viktor and he told me that you two met before and you were very very close, closer than anyone.” He summarized, wishing that the ground would just eat him whole.

“Of course we were.” Yuri said, noticing his boyfriend’s hand forming into a fist. He sighed and covered it with his own. “Were, as in past tense…because I met you.”

Otabek finally looked up at his boyfriend’s beautiful soft blue-green eyes. “Really?“

“Really, you idiot. I wouldn’t be dating and calling you my best friend if we weren’t, you know.” Yuri reassured him.

He frowned and looked away again after hearing the word dating and asked, “Viktor said you two were together before. Is that true?” (Even though Viktor never said anything about dating).

Yuri sighed and sat down beside him, still holding his hand. “No. At least we never talked about going official. We were both young and you know he was just starting skating, and I was rising so we had to get our priorities straight…but that was before. We’re just friends now. Seriously there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

He reassured him again but still the Kazakh wouldn’t look at him. He sighed and called, “Beka. Hey, look at me. Please.” He pleaded quietly. Said man finally looked at him.

“I love you, okay? You, not Lee or anybody else; just you, okay? I love the way you talk and how gentle you are and how much you love me and that you make me feel all giddy and special and I know I don’t say or show it as often but I really really do love you and I’m so-“He got cut off when his boyfriend’s slightly chapped lips gently pressed against his.

“You have no fault in this Yura, don’t you dare apologize.” He stated firmly then pressed another gentle kiss on his kitten’s soft lips. “I love you too, Yura. So very much.”

Yuri giggled, glad that the problem was solved. He shyly pressed another kiss on the Kazakh’s lips and stood up, dragging him up as well.

“Now come on you big sap. You got someone else to apologize too,” He then leaned closer then whispered in his ear, “but before that let me show you how loyal I am, huh?”

——————————————————————–  
Day 5: Fears (jealousy)

So I did this and now I finally have a contribution to Otayuri weeeeeeek. Yeeees. I hope you like it. I can’t post it on AO3 yet cause I dont have an invite. Please excuse any wrong grammars or spellings. Thank you for reading! :)

Otabek wasn’t the jealous type. Of course he wasn’t, he was calm and collected; anyone with eyes could see that. He wouldn’t just suddenly lash out to someone just because someone got closer than 5 meters to his boyfriend. He just wasn’t that type of guy.

So why was he suddenly feeling murderous just because Seung Gil-Lee of Korea was being all buddy-buddy with his boyfriend, three-time gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky?

They weren’t doing anything, just casually talking. And smiling. And maybe a little laughing…Okay maybe they were doing something, but it isn’t enough reason to melt a guy with his glare!

Of course, he found it weird that his Yura was being civil with someone, much less laughing with them. What’s weirder is that, that them wasn’t him; his boyfriend and best friend of exactly 2 years and 3 months.  
So here he was now, thinking of about 69 elaborate plans to eliminate this sudden competitor while simultaneously doing a triple quad and trying (and failing) to get his boyfriend’s attention. 

Wait…was Seung fucking Gil’s arm inching closer to his Yura’s shoulder? Hell no. He was just about to go there and show just how calm and collected he could be until he heard his name being called.

“Otabek!” Viktor shouted across the other side of the rink, beckoning him over. Otabek quickly glanced back and noticed that both Yura and Seung were staring at him.

‘Oh so now you notice me.’ He thought bitterly.

Ignoring them, he skated towards Viktor and noticed that the man was wearing his ever-existent heart shaped smile; making him slightly more bitter.

‘No one should be this happy.’ He thought again, looking back at the two laughing skaters.

“Otabek? Are you alright?” Viktor asked which snapped Otabek back into the real world (and not the world where he was burying Seung 10 feet beneath the ground).

“Oh. Of course, why do you ask?” Otabek replied, turning around to face the older man; completely missing the concerned look Yuri sent his way.

“Ah. It’s just that I keep noticing that you look distracted. Did you and Yurio fight?” The other man asked, sounding genuinely worried.

“No. I’m fine.” Otabek answered, moving to get off the ice.

“I’m not that old to not see that you are not fine, you know.” Viktor said, watching as the younger skater sat down on the bench and proceeded to take off his skate. Said man said nothing, choosing to stay silent.

Viktor sighed and sat down on the bench, putting a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it; but I want you to know that I care about you and Yurio very much. I’m here if you need someone to talk to.” He said reassuringly. Otabek sighed again and reluctantly replied, “Okay.”

A grateful smile fixed itself on Viktor’s face. Grabbing the Kazakh’s arm, he pulled him up and said, “Come on. Let’s drink something to wind us down, yeah?”

———————-OTAYURI——————————–

So that’s how Otabek, Hero of Kazakhstan, the dark horse, found himself half-drunk with his boyfriend’s mentor at a nearby club, spilling his woes out.

“I just don’t get it. I mean, it’s Yura! And that’s Seung Gil! They’re-” Otabek paused to down his own shot. “Them! I’ve never even seen them together before. When did they even meet?” He sulked, filling up his glass again.

“Do you want me to answer that?” His companion asked, watching the usually composed and quiet skater with no small amount of amusement (and maybe taking a few pictures here and there). The guy in question, nodded after a moment. 

“They met in a competition about 3 or 4 years ago, back in France.” Viktor raised an eyebrow as he saw Otabek’s jaw clench at the mere mention of- OH. The city of love, of course; he shook his head slightly but continued nonetheless. “Seung Gil was just starting as a professional skater back then. At first they were ignoring each other, then Yurio mentioned something about how cats are the best, which Seung Gil found somewhat offensive because according to him, “Why? Because they scratch your face and ruin your couch? Psh. Dogs are so much better.” So that started the arguments between them, which then later turned into a mutual understanding about hating other people and liking the same bands and teenage stuff.” He finished, drowning his glass like a pro.

Otabek was silent for a moment, glaring at his now empty shot glass. “So…what was their relationship?” He asked reluctantly.

Viktor shrugged, handing another bottle to Otabek. “I’m not really sure but they were pretty close. If I remember correctly, Seung is the first skater Yurio cheered for. It was really quite a shock for everyone.” He chuckled slightly, remembering the other skaters’ shocked faces; noticing the way Otabek’s hand tightly gripped the bottle he handed. “Double the shock when Seung cheered for Yurio too,” Viktor was pretty sure the bottle was going to break if Otabek didn’t ease up.

It was making him all the more giddy.

“Those two were practically inseparable, you know? We even caught them laughing their heads off! Man that was a shocker. And when the competition was over, Seung won bronze, I think? I saw them eating at a nearby restaurant; celebrating I guess.” He grinned as Otabek downed the whole bottle in one go and raised his hand to order another one.

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure I saw them hug it out when it was time for them to go. Even saw a few tears escape Yurio. But of course, that’s just what I saw so I’m not sure. I was pretty far away.” He shrugged again, drinking his own glass casually.

“So…they were pretty close huh?” Otabek replied, going back to glaring at his again-empty glass.

“Of course. They were very fond of each other.-“ Viktor paused. “I might even go as far as to say that they were closer than anyone else.” He added with a barely concealed smug grin.

That seemed to be the breaking point for Otabek as he stood up. “Thank you for this but I really need to go. Goodbye.” He said quickly, taking out his wallet and putting a few bills on the table, because he might be more than half drunk but God damn it he had manners.

He left before Viktor even had the chance to say goodbye. The latter laughing quietly to himself and dialing up his fiancé’s number.

“You won’t believe what just happened…”

——————————————————————–  
OTAYURI  
——————————————————————–

So now Otabek was walking (stomping) down the hallway of the rink, eyes dark and face set hard but he was stopped when he saw both the objects of his affection and anger round up around a corner.

Yuri finally took his eyes off Seung Gil (who he was talking just seconds ago, now ignoring what the older man was saying) and looked at Otabek, eyes flashing with shock then concern.

“Beka? Where were you? We were just about to come looking for you?” He asked walking closer to his fuming boyfriend.

“Hey…Are you drunk?” he asked after leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Said guy just ignored him and continued to glare at the now approaching Korean. “Beka?”

“Is there a reason why your boy toy is glaring at me?” Seung Gil asked, glaring back.

“Lee!” The Russian exclaimed after hearing his friend call his boyfriend his ‘boy toy’. 

Otabek growled and stalked forward, glaring viciously at the taller skater. “Stay away from my boyfriend you asshole!” he ground out.

Seung’s eyes flashed angrily as he glared back at the Kazakh. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Don’t act stupid! I’m telling you to stop flirting with Yuri!” Otabek answered, ignoring the distressed kitten pulling at his arm.

“WHAT? I don’t know how stupid you are, but don’t go accusing me of something I didn’t do.” Seung countered, ignoring his friend’s pleading face and moving closer to his enemy.

Otabek wasn’t a violent person but fuck that, he was fucking furious, so of course the only logical thing to do was punch the annoying, ugly face in front of him.

——————————————————————–  
OTAYURI  
——————————————————————–

So now he found himself in the infirmary of the ice rink while his coach was talking to some staff or manager, trying to not get them banned or kicked out.

“That was stupid.” His boyfriend stated, dabbing an ice pack on his much bruised cheek. Man, he didn’t expect the guy to pack such a punch.

“I know.” He answered, wincing slightly at the pain on his face.

“Then why’d you do it?” Yuri asked, though he was only greeted with silence. “Otabek.” He called firmly.

Said skater sighed and looked away, “I was jealous.” He whispered quietly.

“What was that? Speak up.” Yuri ordered pressing the ice pack a little harder. Otabek flinched away but still did not look up.

“I was jealous.” He said a little louder. 

“Oh.” Yuri exclaimed softly, trying (and failing) to calm his blush by clearing his throat. “Why?”

Otabek groaned feeling like an interrogated criminal, ‘might as well get it over with.’ He thought and sighed.

“I saw you two were very close and I don’t know it just feels…off. So I asked Viktor and he told me that you two met before and you were very very close, closer than anyone.” He summarized, wishing that the ground would just eat him whole.

“Of course we were.” Yuri said, noticing his boyfriend’s hand forming into a fist. He sighed and covered it with his own. “Were, as in past tense…because I met you.”

Otabek finally looked up at his boyfriend’s beautiful soft blue-green eyes. “Really?“

“Really, you idiot. I wouldn’t be dating and calling you my best friend if we weren’t, you know.” Yuri reassured him.

He frowned and looked away again after hearing the word dating and asked, “Viktor said you two were together before. Is that true?” (Even though Viktor never said anything about dating).

Yuri sighed and sat down beside him, still holding his hand. “No. At least we never talked about going official. We were both young and you know he was just starting skating, and I was rising so we had to get our priorities straight…but that was before. We’re just friends now. Seriously there’s nothing to be jealous about.”

He reassured him again but still the Kazakh wouldn’t look at him. He sighed and called, “Beka. Hey, look at me. Please.” He pleaded quietly. Said man finally looked at him.

“I love you, okay? You, not Lee or anybody else; just you, okay? I love the way you talk and how gentle you are and how much you love me and that you make me feel all giddy and special and I know I don’t say or show it as often but I really really do love you and I’m so-“He got cut off when his boyfriend’s slightly chapped lips gently pressed against his.

“You have no fault in this Yura, don’t you dare apologize.” He stated firmly then pressed another gentle kiss on his kitten’s soft lips. “I love you too, Yura. So very much.”

Yuri giggled, glad that the problem was solved. He shyly pressed another kiss on the Kazakh’s lips and stood up, dragging him up as well.

“Now come on you big sap. You got someone else to apologize too,” He then leaned closer then whispered in his ear, “but before that let me show you how loyal I am, huh?”

——————————————————————–  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @KeveddEremin in tumblr for Otayuri Week day 4: Fears (Jealousy)


End file.
